


And sister makes three

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family unit is being created in the purchasing of a house and Robert experiences some heart stoppers on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And sister makes three

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from Robert's Dilemma, but can stand alone.  
> So many perfect things happen.in one day that Robert is struggling to cope.

Robert was smiling happily at his laptop as he put in Right Move UK on Google. He was about to look at all the properties for sale in the local area. Almost by accident, he had discovered that should he have asked Aaron to move in to a house of their own, he would have jumped at the chance, so as Aaron left for work that day, he knew that Robert was going to spend his afternoon trawling the internet for suitable houses. They hadn’t even had chance to discuss which type of property they wanted, so Robert thought he should find a selection.  
He filled in the initial form of requirements. Area: definitely local. Number of rooms. He thought about the properties in Emmerdale and appreciated that most of them had three bedrooms even though they didn’t look that big from the outside. His mind wandered from the task momentarily as he flashed back to the earlier conversation with Aaron when he foolishly referred to the possibility of having children. Another surprise was the fact that Aaron would very much want to be married with children, something which had never been discussed. It would be good to have a three bedroom property to prepare for the event of children, even though this would not be in the immediate future. There would also need to be a bedroom for Liv. She was already 14, so she would probably only be with them a few years before flying the nest. He couldn’t quite see her going to uni, but you never know. If she had a stable supportive life,maybe she would settle down to her school work. She certainly wasn’t stupid. She had a quick mind judging by the witty comments she threw at the drop of a hat. Her mum Sandra had never really encouraged her much he assumed and Robert couldn’t see her sitting down to help with homework. He was hoping that this move would create a proper family unit and he would be able to have a more positive input in her life. The first thing he would try to sort would be her school work.  
Back to the job in hand, Robert didn’t write anything in the box about prices. He didn’t have to count pennies, thanks to the payment from Laurence, which he had to admit was a generous one. He felt that it showed Laurence finally did appreciate all the work Robert put in to establish the efficient, flourishing company he now owned. Robert clicked “Find properties.” He was pleased at how many came up, a couple in the village itself and others in the neighbouring villages and also Hotten. He was delighted to see that all of his selected properties were in the hands of the same estate agent, so he noted whereabouts the office was in Hotten and grabbed his car keys.  
When Liv returned from school, Robert had paper work all over the table.  
“Whatcha doin?” she asked. “What’s with the houses?”  
“I’m thinking of buying one,” he said honestly.  
“A long way away?” she smirked.  
“You wish!” was the reply.  
“Not in my nature to be lucky” Liv muttered, getting herself some crisps and a can from the fridge.  
She plonked herself down on the sofa with her feet up, school bag on the floor beside her, phone in her hand, pecking into the crisp packet.  
“Do you have any homework?” asked Robert, thinking back to his earlier thoughts.  
“Nope,” Liv replied and then sighed. “I’ve just got in the door.” she said. “This is my time now.”  
“So when are you planning on doing it? You won’t feel like doing it later.” Robert continued.  
“I don’t feel like doing it now!” Liv insisted.  
“But....”  
“Oh come on! Get off my back. “Liv shouted. “You are not my guardian. Aaron is!”  
“He doesn’t happen to be here right now” said Robert.  
“No he’s not and if he were, he wouldn’t be going on and on like this!” she insisted.  
Liv rummaged in her bag to find her headphones which were duly inserted with a smug look at Robert before continuing on her phone.  
Robert sighed. He had to admit defeat. Who was he kidding to think she would ever listen to him. She wanted him gone after all.  
He gathered up all of his leaflets from around the table so that he could organise them into categories. Most of his choices had been detached, the normal country cottage type of property. Some had a shower cubicle whilst others had a fitting over the bath. There was only one with a garage, but they weren’t situated on busy roads, so parking shouldn’t be a problem. One had an en suite but it also had no garden. How could one get a balance? he asked himself.  
Just then the door from the pub opened and Aaron peered round it.  
He passed the sofa and flicked Liv’s headphones which caused a shout, Aaron giving her two thumbs up and a big grin, receiving in return a glare as the headphones went back.in. Aaron headed over to the table, put his hand on Robert’s shoulders and gave him a slow kiss, before heading to the kitchen.  
“Tea?” he asked.  
“Please”, said Robert, continuing with his sorting. Aaron soon returned with two mugs of tea before seating himself at the table  
“You’ve been busy “he commented.  
“I have indeed,” said Robert.” I found places online and then discovered they were all with the same estate agent, so off I went.”  
Unbeknown to them, it was at this point that Liv removed the headphones to listen in to the conversation.  
“So, what have you found?” Aaron asked with enthusiasm.  
“This lot are from the whole area including Hotten, with two in the village itself.” he shared.  
“Wow” That’s brilliant! I’m amazed you got this far so fast!” Aaron really did sound impressed.  
“Well you said you would leave it to me and I’m not one to let the grass grow under my feet!” Robert said. “but you didn’t tell me your priorities, like bath or shower cubicle.”  
“That’s a tricky one” Aaron said. “I have to be quick going to work so I need a shower but I do love a soak in the bath. “  
“Is that shower over the bath then?” Robert checked.  
“I don’t really know. Possibly, “Aaron answered thoughtfully  
“And would you want a garage or would you prefer an en suite?”  
“Is there a connection between the two? Don’t tell me the bath is in the garage!”  
They both giggled over this.  
“Well anything can happen in these villages,” Aaron continued.  
“Apart from me and thee, everyone is mad in this village” Robert said,” and now I think about it, I’m not so sure about thee!”  
Again they laughed and Aaron reached his hand around Robert’s neck, pulling him towards him for a kiss and then letting him go.  
“Thanks for doing all this,” he said. “I can’t wait for us to have a place of our own. No one likely to barge in at any minute. Privacy at last!”  
“Sounds like a dream doesn’t it,” Robert said.  
It was at this point that Liv picked up her bag, leaving the can and crisp wrapper on the floor and heading to her room.  
“So come on then! Share!” Aaron said.  
Robert started to pass over the leaflets. “The ones I like best are near the top but that doesn’t exclude the others of course if you prefer one of them. Robert started to shuffle through them, but then handed over the lot.  
“I can’t really get much idea from this,” Aaron said. “How can I be expected to choose?”  
“Not even a top few?” asked Robert. “Well how about I drive you round to see the ones I Iike best? We can’t go in but you might get an idea from outside.”  
“Brilliant.” Aaron stood up. “Let’s go!”  
“Er should we take Liv too?” Robert asked.  
“Oh. Yes, I suppose, if she wants to come.” Aaron replied.  
Robert was confused.” You were thinking she was coming with us?” he asked.  
Aaron looked down and shuffled a little. “I was a bit worried about that.” he said. “With her track record I was thinking you might not want to include her.”  
Robert was stunned for a moment and then put his hands on Aaron’s arms.  
“Aaron, she is your responsibility. How could we not take her with us?” he asked.  
“Well, I ,er......”  
“Now who’s the Muppet?” Robert drew Aaron into a hug.  
“Rob I am so relieved” said Aaron. “I was afraid I was going to spoil your plan.”  
Robert drew back from the hug.  
“Why didn’t you mention it?” he asked. “I thought we were meant to be open with each other.”  
“I know but... I had a lovely picture in my mind and so did you. I didn’t want to burst your bubble.” Aaron looked at his feet.  
Robert lifted his chin, smiling at him. “So are we sorted now? I understand that Liv is a part of you, a package.” he said.  
“I do come as a package, but the package is of three, me, Liv and you.” Aaron said, grabbing Robert in a loving hug as they swayed together.  
After a couple minutes, Robert asked, “Can we go and look at these houses now then?”  
Aaron broke the hug and nodded. “I’ll go and fetch Liv” he said.  
Just at that moment the pub door flew open.  
“Aaron?” yelled Chas.  
“What’s up mum?” Aaron asked.  
“I’m run off my feet in here. I have no idea where Charity is and I need a barrel changing.” she said.  
“Ok. I’ll change the barrel for you” Aaron sighed, heading off towards the pub.  
“I’ll get Liv.” said Robert, making his way to the stairs.  
As he neared Liv’s bedroom, the door was slightly open, so Robert knocked quietly and pushed it gently. He saw Liv sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. She didn’t hear the knock.  
“Liv?” Robert called.  
Liv jumped out of her skin glaring at Robert who noticed that she was crying. He moved in to the room.  
“What’s the matter Liv?” Robert asked. "Has someone upset you? Have I done something? If I have, I didn’t realise it and I’m sorry.”  
Robert got no reply so he moved over to the bed. “May I?” he asks and Liv nods, as Robert sits on the bed.  
“So if it’s not me, what is it?” he asked.” You haven’t had any more of those texts, have you?”  
Liv shook her head.  
“Ok. Well there’s obviously something. Liv I know you don’t like me and I know you don’t trust me. I’m not totally sure why because I don’t think I’ve ever done anything to you, but fair enough. I suppose I have to accept that”  
“You hate me too!” shouted Liv, glaring at Robert.  
“Of course I don’t hate you. How could I? You are a part of Aaron and Aaron matters to me. Anyone who matters that much to Aaron matters to me.” Robert explained.  
“Chas matters to Aaron. Does she matter to you?” Liv demanded.  
“Would you believe me if I say she does?” Robert asks.” Chas and I go back a long way. She really did hate me and I’m afraid I couldn’t stand her. The feeling was totally mutual and she had every right to hate me. But then everything changed. I got shot and it changed my life. The first person I thought of after the coma was Aaron, but he wasn’t there. He hated me for the horrendous things I had said to him. They even tried to convince me that he was the one who shot me ,but I couldn’t believe that was true. And it wasn’t true. After that I realised that things had to change. The most important person to me was Aaron and yet he hated me. I couldn’t stand the person I saw in the mirror. I decided there and then that I had to prove to Aaron how much he meant to me and when I did, his mum could actually see that I really did care about him. As time went on, she knew how important I was to Aaron and she stopped hating me. She even calls me love sometimes now and when she does, it gives me such a warm feeling, realising how far we have come. So, yes, Chas actually is important to me. As are you. I really want what’s best for you, Liv and I would do everything I could to protect you and keep you safe.”  
Liv looked up, her eyes glaring.  
“That’s a lie!!” she screeched.  
Robert had been revealing his feelings so quietly that the sudden noise literally made him jump.  
“What? No. No it isn’t a lie” he stated. “I’ve just told you that I couldn’t do anything to harm you.”  
“You have finally got your way! The thing I had been fighting when I called the police. You have taken Aaron away from me and I will be left on my own!”  
“Liv. I honestly don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not taking Aaron away from you!" Robert said, totally confused.  
“Yes you are! Of course you are! You’re going to buy a house and take him away from me. I will have to go to Ireland with my mum.” She began to sob again. “I thought I was going to stay here with Aaron for ever, but you have ruined it already and I hate you!”  
“Liv, Liv, I’m not taking Aaron away from you and no one will be sending you to Ireland. Your home is here now with us, with Aaron and me, because whether you like it or not, Aaron and I are together. We intend to be together until we are old and grey. We intend to be married and be a proper family and the sooner you accept that the better. Yes, we are looking for a house of our own because which married couple wants to live forever with the mother in law, but obviously you will be coming with us. In fact, that’s why I came up here. We are going to look at the properties I found so I was asking you to come too. It will only be the outside. We can’t go in, but you can get the feel of a place from the outside anyway. We wanted you to be involved from the beginning, because your input is important. It will be your home too.”  
Liv started to cry again and launched herself at Robert, clinging on to his arms.  
“I’m sorry” she said.” I’m so sorry. I always seem to get it wrong! I thought you were sending me away. I didn’t know you wanted me to come with you.”  
“Of course we do, Liv. We will both look after you together. We are a team and we always will be.”  
Robert put his arms around Liv, resting his head on hers. “I know it’s a stupid thing to say, but you really have to start trusting us more. We really are there for you, both of us. Do you think you’ve maybe got that now?”  
Robert felt Liv nod her head.  
“Well thank god for that!” Robert sighed. and Liv’s sobs calmed down. “How about it then? Will you come house hunting with us?” There was another nod and Robert released the hug as Liv sat up.  
“Please don’t think I’m always on the look out to be nasty to you, because I swear to you, that’s really not the case.” Robert said quietly. “I don’t know how else to put it to you.  
“I get it,” Liv said just as quietly and looked right in to Robert’s eyes, “I really do.” Liv gave Robert another hug and released him. Then they both smiled genuinely at each other. Robert noticed Liv’s blotchy face, so on his suggestion, she went to wash, after which Aaron appeared in the doorway.  
“Everything ok?” he asked. “I’ve been waiting ages.”  
“Let’s go on to the car then and Liv can join us,” Robert suggested. so Aaron nodded and turned back towards the stairs. Robert got up to follow him, shouting, “Liv, we’ll see you in the car. Two minutes!”  
******  
When the trio returned to the back room, they were buzzing.  
“Right,” said Robert. “We can look again at the leaflets now we have seen the places and try to put them in order.”  
“I’ll put the kettle on” said Aaron. “Does everyone want a brew?”  
Liv sat at the table watching Robert with his pile of papers as Aaron made the tea. Robert suddenly became aware of her eyes on him and turned to her, at which point she nervously looked away. Robert tapped her arm and held up high five at which she grinned and responded. Aaron brought three mugs to the table.  
“Right” Robert began.” These are the three we all liked but which do we like best?”  
*******  
Early the next day Robert rang the estate agent telling her the three properties they were interested in and asking if they could view them at lunch time. Luckily the estate agent was available. Robert called the school to tell them he would be picking up Liv at 12.30 and returning her as close to 1'30 as possible, explaining where they were going and how important it was for Liv to feel involved and a part of it, noting her history of insecurities.  
Robert hoped to get her back as quickly as possible so he was early to pick Liv up, before zooming over to collect Aaron and dashing off to the estate agents in Hotten. The agent accompanied them to the three properties, two of which were in Emmerdale itself.  
Having viewed the properties, they needed time to make a decision, so they took a chance of returning to the back room with Liv. They sat around the table once again to compare thoughts. The information concerning the three properties was once again laid out in front of them.  
“I liked something about all of them” Aaron began, “but I liked that garden. It was well organised and could more or less look after itself. As none of us likes gardening that would be an advantage. “  
Robert agreed that was a valid point.  
“I liked this one because it had a shower and a bath” said Liv, pointing to one of them.  
“That was a really good plus “agreed Robert.” I liked this one because they had done some modernising with open plan but have also kept the characteristics of the building.!  
“Also a valid point” agreed Aaron.  
“This is going to be tricky,” Robert stated.  
After further deliberation, the decision had been made and the three were again in Robert’s car returning Liv to school before heading towards Hotten.  
“Rob”, Aaron began seriously,” About you having to pay for all of this.”  
“What about it?” Robert asked. “The only way you could have paid half was by taking your share of your inheritance and you are adamant you want nothing to do with it. I on the other hand had a good handshake from Laurence and therefore have the wherewithal to pay cash for the property leaving us with no mortgage. Can you see any alternative?”  
“Do you think I should claim that cash and contribute? If you really feel that I will do it. I don’t really want you to have to pay for everything.” Aaron said quietly.” You may throw it back in my face every time we have an argument!”  
“God, please no!” said Robert. “I do so hope you are wrong on that.” Robert groaned.” Please don’t let me do that to you. It sounds so likely. But I don’t feel that about paying. I really don’t. I’m still so pleased that we are actually going to be a proper family and everyone will realise it.”  
“Do you think they will realise?” Aaron asked? “They might just think it’s a bit of an odd set up.” “Then we will need to make sure they know that we are partners” Robert stated. “I know you have a thing about it, but holding hands is a very normal thing to do.!  
“I agree.” said Aaron. “We will make sure that it is obvious we are a couple. “  
“And we are here.” Robert said, parking the car.” If there’s anything you are not happy about. now is the time to say it.” He turned to face Aaron.  
“No, there’s nothing else” Aaron assured.  
“Ok” said Robert and he was out of the car. As Aaron came round to join him, Robert clicked the remote and held out his hand.  
“No time like the present” he said as Aaron took Robert’s hand in his and they set off to sign the paperwork.  
They were lucky as there was no chain involved with the house of their choice, the previous owners having long gone. By the time they had finished, Robert had a set of keys in his hand, although they had to wait for an actual clearance date before moving in. They were allowed to visit the house as much as they liked, but they could do no more for the time being.  
They decided to have one more visit before Robert took Aaron to his car in order to head back to work. He had told Adam that his lunch hour might be extended but that was quite a few hours ago. As the car stopped outside the Woolpack so that Aaron could set off to work, Robert had one further request.  
“I would like to ask a massive favour Aaron,” he said.  
“Name it” said Aaron, still overjoyed about his perfect day.  
“It’s a big ask” Robert said carefully. “I would very much like Vic to be the first to know about the house. This is a big step for us and she has been there for us for as long as she’s known there was something going on between us.”  
“Yes ok” said Aaron. “That won’t be a problem.”  
“Before your mum?” Robert checked.  
“Yes ok “ he said,” because today I am being nice to everyone! Victoria will be the first to know. But it will have to be soon as I can’t keep it from mum for long!”  
“Can we meet her tomorrow lunch hour then? You can bring Adam as well if you want. We can meet at the house, have a look around and then go back to the Woollie for a celebration lunch. We can take your mum after -and maybe Diane.”  
“All sounds fine” said Aaron.” That’s what we will do. Right, I must get to work or I will have even less to contribute to the cause with no job to my name.” He reached over to kiss Robert and then opened the car door. “See you at about 5” he said before he closed the door and was gone.  
*********  
It had been a very hard job keeping all this information to themselves and they were especially wary of Liv who was also sworn to secrecy.  
The next day dawned with an air of excitement. The four sitting down to breakfast seemed a little tense, although Chas couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Luckily there was an early delivery that day and Chas had no time for an extra cup of tea, so once she had eaten, she refilled her mug and headed out to the bar.  
“Phew, that was tricky" Aaron sighed once she was out of ear shot.  
“She’s not daft you know. I’m sure she suspected something is up,” Robert replied.  
“Well it isn’t for much longer is it,” said Aaron. “Just a few hours and we can tell her. She will be dead chuffed for us. Are we still aiming for a lunch time visit?”  
“Yes. I will text Vic midmorning to arrange it” said Robert.  
“Can I come with you?” Liv asked?” I want to share our new home with Vic too!”  
Aaron got up to refill his mug. “No,” he said. “You had time off yesterday which was important, but that’s it now. You can’t take any more time off.”  
Liv pouted.” But I want to be part of it” she said.  
“No Liv.” Aaron stated firmly. “You are going to school.”  
“Robert,” Liv said sweetly. “You know how important it is for me to feel a part of it don’t you. It would only mean missing a couple hours wouldn’t it. Then I could see Vic’s face when she sees it. I know she’s going to love it. I will miss it all. I want to be part of it too. Oh please Rob. Please?”  
Liv raised her eyebrows, eyes wide, pleading with Robert.  
“Well, I suppose as you’ve missed so much anyway, a few more hours won’t make too much difference” Robert looked at Aaron. “It would be nice for her to share in it. It’s a big day for us anyway. It would be nice? “  
“So can I Robert? Pleeeese?  
“I can’t see why not. Aaron?”  
Aaron shrugged saying nothing.  
“Is that a yes then? Rob?”  
“I suppose it’s ok” he said.  
“Oooh thank you!” Liv threw her arms around Robert’s neck and kissed his cheek.  
“I’ll take my uniform off” she said rushing towards the stairs, before stopping and adding,  
“I think I’m going to enjoy this two parents thing!” and she vanished up the stairs.  
Aaron returned to the table with his mug of tea.  
“What just happened?” he asked looking at Robert, feeling rather confused.  
Robert was grinning from ear to ear.  
“I think I’m officially sort of joint carer to your sister!" he said, wiping his eyes as inconspicuously as he could. “If that’s ok with you?”  
Aaron shrugged again sitting down at the table with his mug of tea.  
“Seems like it’s already sorted” Aaron said, suddenly beaming at Robert. Then he shoved Robert’s shoulder. “And look at you, you old softie!” He reached over with his thumb and brushed away a stray tear. So much for inconspicuous, Robert thought to himself.  
“Get off! “said Robert batting Aaron’s hand away. They both beamed at each other, as they shared a hug just as Liv bounded back downstairs and they broke the hug with a kiss.  
She sat down at the table beaming from one to the other of her two guardians, feeling rather pleased with herself.  
Aaron looked at his watch.” Time to go” he said swigging the last of his tea in big gulps.  
“So you are going to text Vic in a bit and then let me know her break time. Ok?”  
“Will do” smiled Robert thinking what a really good day this was seeming to be.  
Aaron put back the mug, kissed Robert and then kissed Liv on the head.  
“Little minx,” he muttered to her and went on his way.  
Once he was gone, Liv beamed again at Robert. “Thank you” she said.” I really do want to feel part of everything.”  
“I know” Robert replied.” It’s nice to feel a part of things. Believe me, I know what it’s like to be an outsider.”  
“I know you do,” said Liv softly, “but I wasn’t trying to play on that! Honest!”  
Rob smiled at her.” It’s ok” he, said. “Liv did you mean what you said about having two parents? Am I accepted?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah,” said Liv.” I could’ve done worse, couldn’t I.” And she smirked at Robert who beamed back.  
“So what happens now? Are you going to text Vic?”  
“Hmm? “ Robert jumped back to the task in hand. “Oh yes” he said. “I’ll text her now”  
Vic received the text message from Robert. What time is your break today? She replied that she was off at one, with the afternoon to herself but she needed to be back for six and why might he want to know. Robert replied that he would meet her outside the pub at one, no questions asked.  
“All sorted” he said to Liv.” Meeting her out the front at one. I’ll just text Aaron now and tell him it’s all sorted.” He quickly sent a text, receiving an immediate reply of “See you then. Can’t wait!”  
“Right” said Robert. “It’s now 9.30. What are you going to do till one then?”  
“I’ll just listen to my music,” she said. “I’ll soon find something to do.”  
“Possibly the homework you didn’t do last night, “Robert suggested. “That would be time well spent. In fact, yes that’s what you should do and you can’t argue with me this time!”  
“Awwwwwww come on,” Liv moaned.  
“You can have the table and I will get my laptop. I have work to do too” Robert continued. “We can both work together. And If you get stuck on anything you can give me a shout!”  
The morning passed quickly and easily with an amicable air in the room, until Chas came in for her break to find that Liv wasn’t at school, again. Robert with some quick thinking made excuses for her and Chas took her tea back to the bar, moaning that Charity was missing yet again. At just before one, Robert and Liv made their way out to the car and waited for Vic.  
Robert told Vic that he wanted to show her something. Vic then realised Liv was in the back.  
“No school today then” she said. “No.” Robert answered for her. “She just felt a bit out of sorts this morning so we gave her the benefit of the doubt.”  
“Good idea” said Vic. “School is a nasty cold place if you’re feeling unwell. I remember being sent to school and ending up being sick everywhere.”  
Robert sent a quick text to Aaron saying they were on their way and then started the car.  
“So, what’s with all the secrecy?” Vic asked. “No questions asked” Robert stated.” All will be revealed very soon” Robert drove off towards the big surprise. He grinned to himself thinking how well he was doing at hiding his excitement, which was building by the second. Having reached the house, they didn’t have long to wait before Aaron’s car drew up and he and Adam got out.  
“Why are they here?” Vic asked, but Robert got out of the car as did Liv and Vic, meeting up beside the little front gate.  
“Who lives here then mate?” Adam asked but Aaron just opened the gate and gestured for Adam to enter. Adam and Vic looked around the pretty well maintained garden.  
“Whoever it is keeps the garden nice” commented Vic. Robert walked towards their front door and put the key in the lock whilst everyone was commenting on the garden.  
He joined the others. “Why don’t you take a look inside” he suggested.  
“But whose house is it? “asked Vic. “Won’t they mind?”  
The house was at the far end of the village and the previous owners were only part time residents and kept themselves to themselves, so no one was aware that they had left.  
“Carry on in. It won’t be a problem” Robert assured her and took Aaron’s hand. He in turn put his arm around Liv as they followed Vic and Adam inside. The fact that the house was empty inside took Adam and Vic by surprise.  
“Right” said Vic turning round to Robert and Aaron. “What’s going on? “She was greeted by three huge grins.  
“It’s ours” said Robert. “We have bought it. We are going to be moving in as a proper family.”  
Vic gave an excited squeal and ran to Robert throwing her arms round his neck.  
“Yey! Nice one man” said Adam, making straight for Aaron and giving him a tight hug.  
“Oh this is great news” Vic continued.” I’ve waited for this for so long! Oh I’m so pleased for you.”  
Aaron then let go of Adam and gave Liv a big hug.  
“Do you want a guided tour?” asked Robert beaming.  
“Try and stop me! “said Vic! “Wow! You certainly kept this secret. “How long have you had it?”  
“We signed everything yesterday” Robert said “and then they gave us the keys. We can’t move in yet though.” He then said more quietly,” I wanted you to be the first to know.”  
“Oh Rob, thank you” Vic said, coming back for another hug and kissing her brother on the cheek.  
“Right. This way.” said Aaron to Adam. “There’s quite a bit to be done decorating wise but the survey came back sound.”  
“Well if you need any help just give us a shout mate,” Adam replied.  
“Yeah I may well keep you to that .” said Aaron. “I’m dreading seeing Robert in control of a paint brush!”  
Everyone laughed.  
“Hey!” Robert protested, I’m not that bad!”  
“We shall see” said Aaron.” The proof is in the pudding so they say.”  
Vic left Robert and put her arm round Liv.  
“Have you chosen your room yet? she asked.  
“I have “said Liv.” D’you want to see it?”  
“I’d love to” said Vic. “Lead the way” and she followed Liv to the stairs.  
Forty minutes later they were at the front door of the pub, about to enjoy a celebratory meal together.  
“Now remember,” said Aaron. “Mum doesn’t know yet, so make sure you don’t let on.”  
“No problem mate,” said Adam as they went inside.  
“Hello” Chas greeted them.” I wasn’t expecting to see you!”  
“We just decided to have lunch together,” Aaron explained.  
“Well you certainly seem to have made a good recovery!” Chas threw at Liv, who blushed slightly.  
“She’s fine now.” Robert spoke for her, “Back to school tomorrow!” Chas raised her eyebrows but said nothing.  
They enjoyed a pleasant lunch together making sure not to mention the house in case Chas overheard. As soon as the meal was over, Liv asked if she could go and she headed off to her room. Aaron and Adam said they should get back to work, so Adam whispered, “Really pleased for you mate!” to Robert before leaving.  
“Cheers” Robert beamed at him and they left.  
“Let’s have another drink” Robert said to Vic.“You said you had a free afternoon. It will keep me from daytime TV anyway.” He went to the bar to collect two more drinks.  
“So tell me how all this came about” Vic said.  
“Well, surprisingly, it’s all down to Charity.” Robert began. “She was wanting to sell her half of the pub in a hurry and asked me to buy it. It’s not happening after all, so don’t get excited about it. But I told Aaron and I said it would be a decision of pub or nice little house, just for us. He told me he would have loved that. I never knew. We had never discussed it. I had hoped that the pub would have been some security for you, but it wasn’t to be I’m afraid.”  
“Oh Rob, that would have been nice. Thank you for thinking of me.” Vic said, squeezing Robert’s arm.  
“And then something else happened,” Robert said quietly.” I let slip that it would also have meant security for future generations. I hadn’t meant to say that as we had never discussed anything like that. To my surprise Aaron said he was thrilled at the thought of being married with children of our own, well, adopted or something.”  
After a slight pause, Vic said quietly.” Rob, when you decide to start a family, will you come to me first before you arrange anything?” she said. “As long as it isn’t immediate, because I want one of my own first, I would be willing to be a surrogate mum for you. I’m the nearest thing to you, and with Aaron’s contribution, the baby would be really yours.”  
Robert’s mouth fell open.” Vic? You would be willing to do that for me? For us?”  
“Of course I would” said Vic.” I love you!”  
Robert burst into tears and just sobbed burying his face in Vic.  
“I can’t believe you would do that for me.” he muttered again into her hair.”  
“Of course I would” said Vic.” You are my brother and I love you. I would do anything for you. I thought you knew that.”  
Robert sat up still sobbing. “No I didn’t.” he said. “I had no idea you really cared about me. I didn’t think anyone did.”  
Before Vic could reassure Robert, Chas wandered over. “Are you ok Robert? What is it?” she asked.  
“He’s all right Chas,” Vic said. “Don’t worry. He'll be fine in a minute.” Robert covered his face with his hands.  
“Oh, well if you’re sure “Chas said and Vic nodded and smiled, so she returned to the bar.  
She picked up her phone. Aaron received a text.  
M. I don’t know what’s wrong with Robert. He’s here in the bar breaking his heart.  
A. What? I’ve only just left. What do you think caused it? Is he on his own?  
C. No he is with Vic.  
A. Should I come home?  
C. No they are laughing now. Everything seems fine. Sorry son.  
A. Ok. Keep an eye on him. Let me know if anything changes  
C. Will do  
A. Thanks for caring.  
C :-)br /> Soon after this, Vic decided it was time to go, so after a hug accompanied by more thank yous from Robert, she went home and Robert went through to the back.  
He had so many thoughts going through his head that he decided to go up to the bedroom. Once there, he lay on the bed and let all the thoughts run riot. He felt suddenly so tired and decided to rest his eyes. He heard no more until the bedroom door flew open. He opened his eyes and he saw Aaron standing there looking frantic.  
He sleepily propped himself up onto his elbows.  
“Aaron,” he said,” I must have dozed off. Is something wrong?”  
“I have been going frantic!” Aaron replied, rather too loudly. I didn’t know where you were. Mum text me earlier saying you were breaking your heart in the bar and then I come home and I can’t find you. I didn’t know what to think!”  
“I’m sorry” Robert said softly.” I just came up here to take everything in and I must have fallen asleep.” Aaron shut the door and sat on the bed.  
“So what’s been going on?” he asked.  
Robert moved over on the bed, lying on his side. Aaron took the hint, kicked his shoes off and joined Robert.  
Robert took Aaron in his arms.  
“I have the most beautiful sister.” he began.  
“Ok” said Aaron.” I already knew that!”  
“No, no you don’t understand!” Robert insisted, breaking the hug to look into Aaron’s eyes.” We were chatting and the subject got round to children. She, she told me that when the time comes, she,…”Robert paused as the tears began to flow again, Aaron trying to wipe them away. Robert continued.” She said that she will be a surrogate mother for us so that the baby is really ours.”  
More tears began to flow as Aaron also felt tears spill down his cheeks, pulling Robert into a tight hug.  
“I never knew how much my little sister loved me,” Robert muttered into Aaron’s neck.  
“Oh my god, Rob!” Aaron muttered back. “I can’t believe it.” Then there was silence as the two embraced, wallowing in the moment, enjoying the closeness and soaking up the comfort.  
It was some time later that they broke the hug and looked at each other. They both smiled gently and Robert said,  
“Do you think we should think about asking Chas to come to the house?”  
“Oh my, yes!” said Aaron.” She wasn’t in the bar so she should be free." Aaron sat up, rubbing his face. Did you say you want to text Diane?”  
“I do” Robert replied. “Shall we say half an hour?”  
Aaron nodded. “I’ll go and find my mum. Is Liv in her room?”  
Robert nodded.” I’ll pop my head in on the way past and tell her half an hour,” he said.  
“Ok” replied Robert softly, causing Aaron to stop in the door way.  
“Are you ok Rob?” he asked. Robert smiled at him. “I’m fine” he said. “It’s been such a perfect day. I don’t get many of those. I’m struggling to take it all in. That’s all. Honest” Aaron nodded and left.  
Robert sighed deeply. He had never before experienced a day like this. He felt that his heart was going to burst and the day wasn’t even over yet!  
“Ah well,” he said to himself, maybe I’m doing something right at last! And he sent the text to Diane before trying to make himself a bit more presentable. Otherwise Diane would panic and think something was wrong. Definitely need a catch up with Diane, he decided. Soon!


End file.
